The Yakada Story
by Skitsojd
Summary: The Yakada, formerly a clan of the Mist. Now they live in the Leaf. How will their Young Leader handle himself?


A/N This is my first fanfic. Also this is probably going to be the first of 2 or 3 Prolouges within this story. I am sorry for the large amount it is just that I am making a few time jumps. It may seem odd to be reading about 60 years ago then all of the sudden to be reading about 20 or 12 years ago. Also the Years are that much before the Chuunin Exam Portion of the Story. The Story revolves around a character I created which you will meet later. Some of the other characters in the Series might be a little off from the real forms.

_60 Years Ago._

Hideaki Yakada was sitting at his desk in his study at the Yakada Compound in the Hidden Mist Village. He was looking at some reports from some his nieces and nephews who were off. The Mist were, as it stood, in a state of warfare. This wasn't uncommon. Since the building of the Hidden Leaf Village in Fire Country almost every Ninja Nation went to war with them. Right now it appeared as though the Mist had met there match with the Leaf. At almost every turn the Leaf's brilliant leaders, or the Hokage as they wear called, seemed to be able to out-maneuver anything the Mist sent their way. This included but was not limited to an all-out assault on the Hidden Leaf Village. What a disaster that could have been. Many good shinobi were lost on both sides, with the Mist taking a good 1/5th more then the Leaf.

Still it was every Mist ninja's job to fight. But they couldn't believe that they were so easily sent flailing. The Mizukage was running out of ideas. Hideaki knew this as he and the Mizukage used to be good friends since their youths after the Academy. Hideaki and the Mizukage always joked about which would make the Mist Great first. When the Mizukage, his given name has been lost to most of the people of the Mist, made the Mist a military powerhouse it wasn't any surprise to anyone who was the first to congratulate him. Hideaki Yakada that's who. The Mizukage decided to take the name Mizukage, which means Water Shadow, as a symbol of his power. The name kage was used by more then the Mist. It was also used by the Leaf, Sand, Rock, and Cloud Villages. Although their names were different they all meant the same thing one way or another.

That was a good 36 years ago. Since that day their relationship seemed to go down hill. It was a very slow crawl though. They were still friends but they didn't see each other enough, outside of the Council, to really call each other good friends. This had lead to many arguments with the Council, lead by none other then Hideaki Yakada. This was not a power struggle. Hideaki had no ideas of taking the Mizukage's position. It was more of an argument of opinions. Most of them involved the new Hidden Leaf Village. Hideaki had wanted to actually assist the Hidden Leaf Village, but the Mizukage had seen them as a usurper to his power and wanted to crush them. It wasn't a year after the formation of the Leaf village that the Mist and its allies declared war.

The war has dragged on for almost 2 ½ years. The Mist was now fighting alone in a battle many no longer thought they could win. It was only a matter of time. The Clans in the Leaf were all too powerful. The power was all too real and scary. In the Leaf there were 12 or more major clans. While in the Mist there was around 6. Sure the mist prided itself on Quality over Quantity. But there was no way the Mist could fight against that many good opponents. Many members of the Council of Lords were talking openly of peace negotiations, but the Mizukage would have none of it.

"Yakada-sama!" The Nin yelled "The Mizukage has requested your appearance at the Administration Building." The man called Yakada-sama quietly got up from his desk. The reports didn't show anything new. Most of what he was doing was illegal because most reports were to be handed directly to the Mizukage. Hideaki knew he was taking a large risk. It would be impractical to attempt a Coup against the Mizukage. He was far too liked by the public if his policies were seen as a little maddening. No Hideaki knew what he had to do. He didn't like it one bit.

"Mizukage-dono." Hideaki said to his former good friend. He watched the man wearily. The Mizukage seemed to be a little on edge. It was as if he thought there was going to an attempt on his life. Hideaki put it the back of his mind as the Mizukage began to talk.

"Hideaki-kun, my old friend it's good to see you" The Mizukage said "As you know we are currently at war with the Hidden Leaf Village, and have been since 2 or so years ago. I wanted to know in your honest opinion what can we do now? Our last attempt failed. Peace is out of the question. We've lost too many Nins to them."

"Sir, peace is the only option I see… I am sorry if you don't like it sir." He said with an emotionless face. The Mizukage studied him for a moment to see if his friend had been corrupted. His face suddenly turned very grave.

"I am sorry to have bothered you Hideaki-san" He said. Hideaki noted the change in honorifics. Hideaki left the Mizukage's Mansion and quickly made his way back to the Yakada Compound. The change in honorifics startled him. It was as if the Mizukage had given up on his friend. Hideaki knew it was time to put his plan into motion.

The plan that had been months, if not years, in the making was a simple yet dangerous one. It involved one clan. The Yakada. They would be making a mass exodus. An Exodus to the Hidden Leaf Village. Hideaki had been talking via coded messages with the one they called the Hokage. Through their talks the Hokage would allow the Yakada to enter the Hidden Leaf as one of its clans. In return the Yakada had to be willing to do any mission the Hokage thought they should do without question. Be it simple D-Class or Suicide S-Class. Hideaki didn't like the terms, nor did he like leaving the Mist Village. It was his home, but the leader he had once respected was now a war-mongering partially benevolent dictator.

When he finally made his way into the compound Hideaki said one word the Messenger. One word that would change the future of the Mist, the Leaf, and the Yakada forever, many were prepared to hear it. Still, many were shocked when it happened.

"Exodus…"

A/N Remember this is still a Prolouge and should not be treated as the main story. Also I hope for this story to be actually good. My writing before has usually been mostly sub-par.


End file.
